Mission Sauvetage ?
by Violette - Lolie
Summary: Attendre le bus, une copine, en discutant de HP peut avoir des conséquences bien plus grave qu’un simple rhume ! En voici la preuve. OS sur ce qui se passe derrière ce fichu voile!


Attendre le bus, dans le froid, pendant 30 min, avec une copine, en discutant de Harry Potter peut avoir des conséquences bien plus grave qu'un simple rhume ! En voici la preuve !

**Titre** : _Mission Sauvetage ?_

**Auteur** : Violette avec l'aide de ma puce Xyrae

**Spoilers** : Tome 5 ! mais qui ne l'a toujours pas lu ?

**Résumé **: One-shot complètement à coté de la plaque relatant comment Harry, Ron et Hermione vont tenter de sauver Sirius !

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'Univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent comme tout le monde le sait à la meurtrière de Sirius, j'ai nommé J.K. Rowing ! je lui emprunte et je lui rend après promis !

Voilà je crois que c'est tout !

Alors bonne lecture.

Juste une dernière chose avant_ : si vous n'allez pas jusqu'au bout de la OS, _ce que je comprendrais totalement_, allez quand même lire le ps à la fin de la fic s'il vous plait, j'aimerais votre avis !_

Quelques jours après l'attaque dans la salle de l'Arche, Harry décide qu'il doit tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Ron, Hermione ! appela-t-il. Je viens de prendre une décision : Sirius est mort par ma faute, c'est moi qui l'ai entraîné dans le Département des Mystères, c'est à cause de moi qu'il est passé à travers ce foutu voile...

« Harry, répondit Hermione doucement, ne dit pas des choses pareils voyons ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

« Laisse moi finir 'Mione. Voilà… puisque tout est de ma faute je vais réparer mes erreurs !

Il laissa quelques secondes de silence pour faire un effet puis dit :

« Je vais aller le chercher !

« Quoi ? s'exclama Ron. Et on peut savoir comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Si cela avait était possible tu penses bien que Dumbledore l'aurait déjà ramené !

« Ecoutez, voilà ce que nous allons faire : on va aller tous les trois au ministère et retrouver cette maudite pièce. Puis je m'attacherais une corde autour de la taille et vous tiendrez l'autre bout. Ensuite je traverserais le voile et je chercherais Sirius, je l'attacherais également à la corde et je tirerais deux coups brefs. A ce signal vous nous hisserez hors du voile et nous reviendrons tous les deux dans la salle et hop ! Sirius sera sauvé !

Ron se tourna vers Hermione :

« Il délire ?

« Je... Je crois !

Elle s'adressa à Harry :

« Harry, tu penses vraiment que ce sera aussi simple ?

« Et pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ?

« Et bien je ne sais pas mais… Bon, imaginons par exemple que la corde soit trop courte !

« Rien de plus simple, je tire deux coups dessus, vous me remontez, on va chercher une corde plus longue et on recommence !

« Il marque un point, déclara Ron

Hermione lança un regard noir à Ron.

« Je t'en pris Harry, soit raisonnable… c'est… impossible !

« Pourquoi ?

« Mais je ne sais pas moi… Dumbledore y aurait déjà pensé sinon !

« Dumbledore a-t-il la science infuse ? non ! alors pourquoi devrait-il toujours tout savoir ?

« Bon, fit Ron, et imagine que vous soyez trop lourd tous les deux ! on fait comment nous pour vous r amener ! je te signal que tu me laisses 'Mione comme partenaire ! Niveau muscle y'a mieux quand même !

« Hey ! s'exclama Hermione

« Simple : vous allez chercher du renfort !

« Mouai, ça lui fait 2 points ! comptabilisa Ron. T'as vraiment réponse à tout !

« Pas d'autres objections ?

« Harry… je crois…, tenta Hermione.

« Très bien, dit Harry sans tenir compte d'Hermione, alors on est partit !

« Arrg… Ce qu'il peut m'énerver quand il prend son rôle de chef ! s'insurgea Hermione.

Ils arrivèrent devant le grand voile blanc qui se balançait au grès d'un vent inexistant.

« Bon tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire ? demanda Harry après s'être attaché solidement à la corde.

« Je crois que j'ai tout retenu, dit Ron. On attend que tu tires 2 coups sec sur la corde puis on tire dessus pour vous ramener et si vous êtes trop lourd on va chercher de l'aide, récita-t-il. C'est ça ?

« Très bien Ron. Bon quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

« Logique ! s'exclama Ron.

« Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !

« Bonne chance ! lança joyeusement Ron.

« Grmmmm chance, dit Hermione avec mauvaise humeur.

Harry sauta alors à travers le voile…

… Et atterrit douloureusement sur le sol.

« Putain, ça fait mal ! s'exclama-il en se massant le postérieur. Je pensais que la chute durerait plus longtemps !

Il se tut et entendit de faibles gémissements. Scrutant l'obscurité pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, il se rendit compte qu'il avait sa baguette en main alors autant l'utiliser !

_« Lumo_s, murmura-t-il.

Mais au lieu qu'un faible rayon de lumière sorte de sa baguette, c'est toute la 'pièce' qui s'éclaira comme si toutes les lampes s'étaient allumées en même temps. Et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

Au milieu d'un enchevêtrement de vêtements de tout genre, il vit Sirius entouré de pas moins d'une quinzaine de jeunes femmes.

« Qui a allumé la lumière, s'exclama Sirius.

« Sirius ! hurla alors Harry. Non mais t'as pas honte !

« Har.. Harry ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? dit-il en se levant et se rhabillant le plus vite possible, ce qui le fit se casser la gueule en enfilant son caleçon, puis une nouvelle fois en enfilant son pantalon.

« Moi qui me ronger les sangs en imaginant que tu étais tombé je ne sais où ? Je débarque avec mon équipe de sauvetage et je te trouve en pleine partit de.. de… tu vois ce que je veux dire, hurla Harry en désignant les jeunes femmes de la main.

« Et bien en fait…

« Je ne veux rien savoir ! O s'expliquera plus tard ! Pour l'instant vient ici, en s'en vas !

« Quoi ? mais comment ?

« Je vais t'attacher avec moi et Ron et Hermione vont nous sortir de là !

« Mais et elles ? dit-il en désignant les 15 jeunes femmes en tenu d'Eve.

« Elles, elles restent là !

« Je refuse catégoriquement, on ne peut pas les laisser là !

« Mais je ne te laisse pas le choix !

« Nan je veux pas ! Je veux au moins en ramener une, s'il te plait ! Sinon je ferais comment moi là bas ! tu crois que des femmes qui veulent rencontrer un dangereux criminel qui a la réputation d'être un psychopathe et qui c'est évadé de prison ça courent les rues ?

« Ça m'est égal ! Vient ici tout de suite !

« Nan !

« T'en pis pour toi ! _Accio Sirius_ !

Sirius fut alors traîné jusqu'aux pieds d'Harry et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir l'attacha à la corde. Puis il tira deux coups secs sur la corde…

… Ron et Hermione tombèrent l'un sur l'autre devant Sirius et Harry.

« Non mais ça va pas ! hurla Hermione. T'es complètement cinglé de tirer si fort !

« Hein ? Mais non… mais… je n'ai pas tiré fort !

Ron fixa Harry et son visage devient sérieux :

« Harry, je pense qu'il faut que tu arrêtes le Quidditch, tu ne te rend plus compte de ta force.

« Ben elle est belle la 'Mission Sauvetage', ironisa Sirius.

« On fait comment maintenant, demanda Hermione

« On attend les secours, dit Harry !

Il y eut un silence puis Harry s'adressa à Ron et Hermione :

« Quelqu'un sait qu'on est partit chercher Sirius ?

« Comment veux tu qu'il le sache tu nous a interdit d'en parler à qui que ce soit ! hurla Hermione

« Et depuis quand tu fais ce qu'on te dit ! hurla à son tour Harry

« Ça fait 3 points pour Harry, ajouta Ron

« Pourquoi tu ne comptes que les points d'Harry et t'en comptes jamais pour moi ! cria Hermione à Ron

Mais Ron ne l'écoutait plus, il avait les yeux qui sortaient de leur orbite, la bouche grande ouverte, la langue pendante et un filet de bave coulait aux coins de ses lèvres. Hermione suivit le regard de Ron et étouffa un cri lorsqu'elle aperçu les jeunes femmes qui étaient toujours en tenu d'Eve.

« C'est qui celle là, dit elle en regardant Sirius

« Ben en fait elles étaient déjà là quand je suis arrivé et depuis on a pas trop discuté, elles ne parlent pas Anglais !

« Bon, repris Harry, on fait quoi alors !

« J'ai une idée, s'exclama Ron

« Oh non, murmura Hermione

« Si elles jouent le rôle d'Eve, on a qu'à prendre celui d'Adam !

Harry observa les 15 demoiselles :

« Ok ! moi je prends la brune aux yeux blues !

« Oh non, t'abuse c'est ma préféré ! râla Sirius

« Pourquoi c'est toujours Harry qui décide, demanda Ron

« Parce que c'est moi le chef, répondit Harry avant de se jeter sur la dite femme

« Et moi je fais quoi, se plaignit Hermione

« Et ben tu deviens la seizième Eve !

« Oh non…

FIN

Ps : Petite précision pour ce qui ont eu le courage ou non d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce délire idiot !

Comme vous l'avez remarqué cette fic était complètement débile ! à qui la faute ? Une demoiselle au nom de Xyrae qui est incapable d'avoir une conversation sérieuse sur ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de l'autre coté de ce mystérieux voile ! lol désolé ma puce ! **C'est pourquoi j'aurais voulu savoir ce que vous vous pensiez qu'il pouvait y avoir et si vous pensiez que Sirius pourrait revenir dans les prochains tomes !**


End file.
